


Forever

by chogibin



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, dark themes, not really angst or fluff, seungwoo does a swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: “Good evening, darling,” said Seungwoo, filling the room with his sickly-sweet voice.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> rip it took me a while to chose what to use as my summary.  
> i wrote this while listening to Up to You by Dream and Prettymuch on repeat lmao bop  
> i hope you like this! it's a little short.  
> i got the idea for this randomly.
> 
> i hope you like it!  
> WARNING: this is dark - dark themes are used

Seungwoo smiled down at the vice president of the student council. The two of them were currently working together to create a new plan to improve the school after the various complaints about safety from both parents and students. Recently, there had been a concerning amount of deaths within the area – the majority of them being students from the school. Many students were transferred, but those that weren’t lived in fear. The deaths have been lessening recently, but they still happened occasionally. Nobody knew the killer or their incentive.

Seungwoo often did rounds around the school; break, lunch before school and after school, he was constantly checking for anything out of the ordinary. He walked past the library at lunch, listening to the rowdy Hangyul doing his daily routine of asking around for his missing friend. Wooseok from the year below Seungwoo would also ask about that same friend, going as far as putting up posters. There was no point though. Seungwoo was always tasked with taking down those posters – they couldn’t have more fear being produced.

The walk home for Seungwoo was a quiet one. With his rounds afterschool and the sun setting earlier than it used to, he could gaze at the stars as he walked home in the dark. Many classmates had offered to stay behind and walk him home, but he denied their offers every time. He knew that the killer wouldn’t come near him.

Excitement filled Seungwoo as he arrived home. He grabbed some snacks and a bottle of water before heading down to his basement where his most prized possession resided.

There, sitting in the centre of the room, tied to the wooden chair, was his one and only, Cho Seungyoun. A pastel pink piece of fabric was tied around his mouth, preventing any noise from escaping. The boy glared at Seungwoo, eyes teary, but Seungwoo smiled, gaze full of love.

“Good evening, darling,” said Seungwoo, filling the room with his sickly-sweet voice.

Aware that his beloved couldn’t answer with the way he was, Seungwoo gently pulled the fabric from his mouth. He didn’t untie it though, so it lay around Seungyoun’s neck.

“Let me go, Seungwoo,” said Seungyoun, seething, voice venomous.

Seungwoo clicked his tongue. “You know I can’t do that, honey. It was hard enough getting you here in the first place.”

“What about my friends – surely they’re making a big fuss out of this. They’ll find you someday, Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo laughed. “Your friends? Hangyul and Wooseok? If anything, they look happier now that you’re gone. They’re constantly raving on to their other friends about how amazing it is now that they’re free from you,” he lied.

Seungyoun’s eyes widened, filling with more tears. “T-That can’t be true.”

“Oh, but it is, baby,” Seungwoo said, brushing his hand over Seungyoun’s hair.

“You don’t need them, darling. You have me. Unlike those rotten bitches, I actually care about you,” Seungwoo said, smiling.

Seungyoun glanced up at Seungwoo, staring into his eyes for the first time since he’d been here. His emotions were conflicted. Yes, Seungwoo had kidnapped him, but had he actually done anything bad to him? And it wasn’t as if he had anyone to return to – Seungwoo said it himself. His friends were better now that he was gone.

Seungwoo hummed to himself. “Maybe I should do to them what I did with the others. What do you think about that, baby?”

Before Seungyoun could stop himself, he nodded, all logical thinking gone.

Seungwoo smirked. “Brilliant.”

♡♡♡

Two days later, two new deaths were reported. 

Lee Hangyul, aged 16.  
Kim Wooseok, aged 17.

Seungwoo relayed this to the beautiful boy sitting in his basement. Instead of tears, or yelling like the previous times, Seungyoun smiled at Seungwoo, he even thanked him.

Seungwoo knew that the killer wouldn’t come near him, because _he_ was the killer. And he would never kill himself. That would mean leaving Seungyoun on his own. He could never leave the boy he loved.

It was their fate. They were made to be together **forever**.

**Author's Note:**

> twt - staryounie


End file.
